Sounding Board
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Lifeline Robustus took a long walk after a talk with Shred, soon finding himself at the door way of the shuttered building belonging to Lifeline, "May I come in?" he asks softly. Lifeline replies almost absently, "Come in." She's sitting at her workbench, intent on repairing a delicate micro-actuator. Robustus walks over and takes a seat opposite of Lifeline, he rubs at his beard a few moments, letting out a little sigh as he says, "I need a sounding board. You up for it?" Lifeline finishes a tiny adjustment on the actuator then sets it down before turning to look at Robustus. "Certainly." Robustus moves his hand off his beard, he nods toward you. "Thank you." he takes a moment to gather his thoughts, then relates carefully, "We are in possession of a prisoner and I am worried that if she does not accept the fact Megatron wants her in his army that she will die. I need to either convince her it is better to chose life with the Decepticons than her premature death." then he pauses, making sure his optics look directly into yours, "Or she is rescued before Megatron has his chance at her." Lifeline stares at Robustus for a long moment. It's a no-brainer what her preferred option would be. She's made it very clear that coercion is NOT something she tolerates. "How much time do we have to get her out of there?" Robustus replies, "I am unsure, she has spent several days there under two guards every shift as well as in physical restraints. He could demand to see her any cycle of his choosing. More than likely after the Tron Games are over. I must stress to you though that I am not indicated in any way letting slip this information. Megatron will not look kindly upon me." Lifeline nods. "Understood. Can we come up with a reason for me to go there? I regularly visit Crystal City and Iacon for commerce. If we can determine a similar reason, perhaps she can be carried out with a crate of spare parts or the like." Robustus looks thoughtful. "Hmm, possible. I did tell Megatron that I wanted to keep my neutral contacts intact for possible parts procurement. However, she is being held in the prison underneath Polyhex itself. As I said she is under constant double guards. I've already got into trouble with the Emperor once for her last escape." he frowns a bit. Lifeline frowns as well. "That IS problematic. I might have to recruit assistance to get her out of there. Or perhaps just confront Megatron directly on her behalf." Robustus lifts his hands up in a placating gesture, "Then he'll imprison you as well or worse torture you to find out who told you about her being there. It would be better if an Autobot spy happened to overhear the guards talking about her or even an Autobot sympathizer accidently hearing them talking about her. Then at least they can be blamed should she be freed." Lifeline ahs and nods. "I think that that could easily be arranged." Robustus smiles, a bit of hope appearing in his optics. "Good. I shall hope that she'll be freed rather than the alternative. She deserves to be free and given the choice of a joining a side rather than forced into it." Lifeline says, "I will hope so too. Everyone deserves the chance to choose for themselves." Robustus nods his head to that, "I had the choice to decline Megatron..." he shakes his head, "I couldn't have said no, but I took my oath to help others no matter their beliefs. His troops need me." he sighs a bit, "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision." he touches the symbol on his chest, "I know deep inside I am still me... " Lifeline says, "Well, if you're doing what you FEEL is right, then you are where you belong. That may change later, but for now that is what matters." Robustus smiles a hint, "I am doing what I feel is right, at least in regards to the prisoner and my patients. They may serve a warlord, but they still need medical care. One of their medics is certifiably lost his mind and the other is still recovering from memory loss plus a chassis switch. I am all they have right now." Lifeline raises an eye ridge. She had not heard the current state of the Decepticon medical community before, and it sounds bad. "Well, if you ever need an extra pair of hands, let me know." Robustus looks awestruck a moment by the offer, regarding you quietly for some time, then softly intoning, "I appreciate your kind offer Lifeline, but I wouldn't take you from your patients here. The other medic at least remembers her medical training." Lifeline nods. "Well, then at least remind the others that they will not be turned away if they find themselves nearby and in need of repairs." Robustus inclines his head, "I'll do that, though I am sure a few may already do so without my prompting." Robustus looks thoughtful for a few moments, "May I bounce something off of you that occurred to me earlier today?" Lifeline nods. "Of course." Robustus glances up at the ceiling a moment, then says very carefully. "I had a talk with the female medic I serve with about possibly being more than friends." he then looks down at his hands as he clasps his hands together in his lap, "But she seemed surprised that I would ask and basically told me she had been hurt from a previous failed relationship. Let's say you are her a moment, should I take her words to mean she has no interest or that I should just take it very slow?" Lifeline considers that for a moment. Why to mechs keep coming to HER for relationship advice? But, she's nothing if not honest, so she replies honestly. "I am not her. Take those words to mean proceed very slowly and with great caution." Robustus nods, "Right." he sighs, raising a hand to stroke at his beard. "Perhaps I will wait for her to be ready or maybe not. I am not getting any younger." he notes. Then offers an honest smile, "Thank you for listening Lifeline, you have been very helpful." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs